Winter Hot Music
by 10051
Summary: 'Shoichi didn't know how long he simply lay there, listening to the deafening sound of silence. Random thoughts began to swirl in his mind, but eventually they went in a not-so-desirable direction and his mind began focusing yesterday's happenings which only served to taint his otherwise peaceful mood. His lips twitched downwards into a frown. Music. He needed music.' A songfic.


Hello there, wonderful readers~

This is a songfic which revolves around Shoichi. I just had to write this because it simply screamed Shoichi when I heard the song 'Winter Hot Music' by YUI; I knew this song before watching/reading KHR but when I heard it again after finishing it, it suddenly had a whole new meaning~ I can also personally relate to Sho-chan a bit over here (and I'm sure some of you guys can as well), since I really love music too (which... probably explains why I keep coming up with songfics). There are mentions of Byakuran, but that's about it. Also, if you want to see it that way, then there's mild 10051 (or rather, one-sided 51100) if you squint.

If possible, try listening to the song as you read, or just listen to the song in general. It's really relaxing~ (Oh, it's a Japanese song by the way! But I put the translated English lyrics in this.)

Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It belongs to Akira Amano. I also do not own the song 'Winter Hot Music' by YUI.

**Warning: **Some spoilers for the future arc.

* * *

_No matter what I do, I'm no good at getting up on winter mornings_

_I get cold easily, so I want to stay under the covers_

Shoichi groaned softly as he stirred; awareness slowly returning to him as he regained consciousness. He sluggishly sat up while rubbing his eyes, causing his blanket to fall off him in the process. But he slid back under the covers again within the blink of an eye – an amazing feat for someone who took ages just to sit up – when the frosty morning air hit him.

He groaned again; one of annoyance. This time Shoichi was absolutely sure his plan would work but despite the thick sweater he had worn to bed last night, the chill still somehow managed to seep through. A sigh escaped his lips.

Shoichi's tolerance to cold always had been lower than the average person's.

That meant that getting out of his warm bed on winter mornings was a fearsome ordeal that he went through with great difficulty. He tried almost everything he could think of to lessen the pain of getting out into the cold but he'd always end up returning under the warm covers.

Just like he was now.

.

.

.

_A little longer like this…_

...He would think to himself, as he slid back into his previous position.

.

.

.

_Music, I reached out past my pillow_

_Music, grabbed my remote control_

_Music, pointed it at the stereo_

_And hit the switch, at 7am_

Shoichi didn't know how long he simply lay there, listening to the deafening sound of silence. Random thoughts began to swirl in his mind, but eventually they went in a not-so-desirable direction and his mind began focusing yesterday's happenings which only served to taint his otherwise peaceful mood.

His lips twitched downwards into a frown.

Music. He needed music.

Shoichi turned to his side and leaned forward, reaching out past his pillow. He carefully groped around the bedside table until he felt a familiar rectangular object against his palm, then closed his fingers around the smooth, cool object and expertly pointed it ninety degrees to the right where his stereo was sitting quietly on a shelf against the wall. With a quick flick of his thumb, it silently hummed into life; a small, soft green light the only indicator that it was now operational.

As he put the remote back, he noticed the time.

_"7 o'clock... There's still some time before work."_

.

.

.

_A rhythm fills the room, making me feel good_

_Even though I know_

_I'll have to get out of bed soon_

This time he let out a content, almost relieved sigh as the gentle, melodious rhythm being emitted from the speakers reached his ears. The tension that had been building up only moments earlier was already seeping out of his being, only to be replaced by a strange yet wonderful sense of bliss.

Not even the thought of leaving his cosy bed for work bothered him anymore, even though it should have.

.

.

.

_A little longer like this…_

...was the incoherent mumble that left his lips.

.

.

.

_Music, like the tracks, music, of the wind_

_Music, it sets me free_

_Music, and makes my wishes come true_

_A happy 7:05am_

Music was his support. Music was his strength. Music was his saviour. At times like these, when he'd suffer from the after effects of Byakuran's words or actions, it would sooth his tension and temporarily lift whatever burden he had on his shoulders, making him feel as light as air.

That's all he ever wanted, really; to be carefree, to be stress-free, and to be at peace.

Just like the old days.

In this day and age where two of the underworld's greatest mafia families ever to have been formed were in the throes of war, only music could grant these wishes of his.

And it was.

Shoichi glanced at the digital clock on is bedside table with a lethargic smile that he didn't even know he was wearing.

_"7:05 am..."_

.

.

.

_Even if an invisible magic takes hold of me_

_I can make it through, it's OK_

Working for Byakuran wasn't good for Shoichi's health. He was technically double-crossing his best – no, his ex-best friend. He also had to stealthily send constant status reports to Hibari-san while keeping up his loyal right-hand man facade around Byakuran and the rest of the Millefiore at the same time. There were times when the guilt and stress became so overwhelming, and the stomach aches so excruciating that he'd simply crumple.

On his knees he'd fall, while clutching his sides and letting out silent screams of agony as tears streamed down his cheeks. At that point he'd be more than willing to throw himself off a cliff, since it wouldn't have hurt nearly as much as betraying the lavender-eyed man did.

But then he'd take a deep breath.

After that he'd shut himself in his lab or his room, slide on his headphones and turn up the volume, as if doing so would drown out the deafening voice of his mind.

If he believed hard enough, it did.

And then halfway through the second or third song, he would calm down.

Because music would distract him from the physical pain that assaulted him, and the emotional pain that plagued him. It would bring him back to his senses, snapping him out of the spell that turned him into Irie Shoichi, the commander of the 2nd Rosa Squad as well as Byakuran's Sun Funeral Wreath and turn him back into just plain old Irie Shoichi. It would remind him that there was still hope; that the young Vongola 10th and his guardians – no, his loyal friends – would bring an end to Byakuran's selfish plans, just as he had hypothesised.

When he could neither turn to his former best friend nor his presumably dead Boss for comfort, it was music that was there to remind him that everything was going to be alright.

.

.

.

_Music, I forgot, music, how depressed I was yesterday_

_Music, when I listened, music, my world changed_

Yesterday's events had been pushed to the back of his mind, teetering dangerously on the border of non-existence. He had to put his research on hiatus since his heart simply wasn't in it, and that could've lead to serious mistakes. His university days constantly haunted him whenever he realised what exactly he was doing. To make things worse, yesterday was the day Byakuran had to go back to Italy which strangely disappointed the redhead. The white-haired man claimed that he had made the 5-day visit to Melone base just to see if Shoichi had adjusted, but in reality he was there to give him a very important gift.

The Sun Mare Ring.

That simply made the guilt-train hit Shoichi was much more force than it usually did. But what took the cake was after, when Byakuran had un-lidded the box with pride. He had looked up and as Shoichi gazed into those lavender eyes, he could have sworn he saw something familiar in them.

It was as if he was gazing into the eyes of the old Byakuran.

The old Byakuran, who was simply Byakuran Gesso, best friend of Irie Shoichi, not Byakuran Gesso, Leader of the all-powerful Millefiore Famiglia and Boss of Irie Shoichi.

But then it was gone. He was gone.

It truly had been a depressing day. But strangely, Shoichi could remember nothing as he laid there, eyes closed, lips smiling and breathing steady. The picture of serenity he displayed made it seem unbelievable that he had been gloomy only a few hours ago. But that's just how strongly music affected him. The comfort that it brought him could easily overpower any degree of depression, just like it was doing now.

And he was truly thankful for it.

.

.

.

_Music, but I've got to get up, music, I've slept in again_

_Music, I'm panicking a little_

_Music, I open the curtains to see white snow; it's 8am_

Shoichi's eyes shot open. The first thing he noticed was the music, which was still playing. Then he noticed that his room seemed a little brighter than it had earlier. Realising that the music had lulled him to sleep again, he let out a quick sigh and slipped out of bed.

The happenings of yesterday were already a distant memory.

The cold doesn't register to him as he hummed to the tune being played on his stereo while getting dressed. That wasn't to say his movements matched the pace of the music because he felt a tiny bit of worry in his chest as he had overslept. There was no one to point out his tardiness, nor was he late exactly since he only had to take the elevator down to his underground lab, but punctuality always had been one of his favourable qualities for a reason.

After putting on his jacket, Shoichi pulled back the curtains and, to his surprise, was met by the sight of a snow-covered Namimori.

_"Everything is so white... Just like his hair... Just like him..."_

He glanced at the reflection of his digital clock on his window. It was 8 am.

_"...I can't waste time reminiscing about him... I've got research to do."_

* * *

Wow, finally! I finished this fic ages ago but never got around to proofreading and posting it. Now I finally did, and it's a relief~ But I have other KHR fics that really need finishing though, so I'm still a little tense.

Anyway, reviews are most appreciated! :)


End file.
